Weapons/Tables
Missile Table Missiles are weapons that pierces all shields and deals hull and system damage. Like its name inquires, they require a missile to fire(including the Swarm and the Pegasus). All types of missiles can be shot down by a defense drone. Laser Table The Burst Laser Mk I is inferior/equivalent to the dual laser in every respect but two, cost and availability. Dual lasers are neither sold in stores nor found at random drops. The Burst Laser Mk II is superior/equivalent to the Burst Laser Mk I in every respect but two, charge time and availability. The Burst Laser Mk I is one second faster and is more likely found at a store or random drop. Unless you need the Mk I to complete your loadout for some reason, it's definitely worth dropping. Somewhat unintuitively, the Heavy Lasers I recharges faster than Basic Lasers. This should be kept in mind when one wants to "train" their crew on defense systems, or simply try to blast an enemy before they fire. Ion Table Ion-damage disables systems, does not damage hull, and deals double damage to Zoltan shields. If an ion blast hits a shielded ship, it will apply ion damage to the shield system. Additional ion effects will both reset the timer and add to the ion counter, allowing an ion barrage to completely disable a 4x Shield. The Ion Blast II can do this by default provided it mostly hits. This effect can be duplicated by firing two Ion Blasts at a 4 seconds interval, preferably using autofire. Beam Table Beam damage is per room hit, hitting multiple tiles in the same room counts as a single room hit. Fire Beam and Anti-Bio Beam are exceptions and their effect is based on hitting tiles/squares within a room. Beams deal no damage to normal shields. Shields reduce beam damage by 1 point per shield level remaining, except against Artillery Beams, which ignore them. Only the Halberd, Glaive, and Artillery Beams are capable of dealing damage when a target is shielded. Beams will deal full damage against Super Shields twice. Beam Length: 1 tile diagonally = 45 beam length (pixels). Bomb Table Bombs are teleporting explosives which can deal system damage to a single room but does not deal damage to the hull. They require a missile to fire. Most of them also deal damage to the crew. However the Healing Burst heals the crew, and the Repair Burst fully heals system damage. All types of bombs can be fired at your own ship. Flak Gun Table Advanced Edition only. Flaks are a weapon which fires debris in a circular area (showed in red). They are good at taking down shields, but they can completely miss if fired in a small room, regardless of evasion. Each flak debris takes down 1 shield, and deals 1 damage to the hull. However, they can be shot down by defense drones. Crystal Table Crystal Weapons can only be found or bought in the Hidden Crystal Worlds. Crystal shots have 1 shield piercing and thus ignore the outermost layer of shielding, but generally have longer cooldown than their non-shieldpiercing regular laser counterparts, and more importantly the projectiles shot are considered to be missiles, thus can be shot down accidentally if crossing opposing laser projectiles path, or by Defense Drones. Category:Weapons